Problem: An ant moves on the following lattice, beginning at the dot labeled $A$. Each minute he moves to one of the dots neighboring the dot he was at, choosing from among its neighbors at random. What is the probability that after 5 minutes he is at the dot labeled $B$? [asy]
draw((-2,0)--(2,0));
draw((0,-2)--(0,2));
draw((1,1)--(1,-1)--(-1,-1)--(-1,1)--cycle);
dot((0,0)); dot((1,0)); dot((2,0)); dot((-1,0)); dot((-2,0)); dot((0,1)); dot((0,2)); dot((0,-1)); dot((0,-2)); dot((1,1)); dot((1,-1)); dot((-1,-1)); dot((-1,1));
label("$A$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(0,1),NE);
[/asy]
Solution: Color the dots red and blue as shown below. Notice that whenever the ant moves, it moves from a red dot to a blue dot or a blue dot to a red dot. So since $A$ is a red dot, it must move to a blue dot, then a red dot, then a blue dot, then a red dot, and end up on a blue dot. There are only four blue dots, and the ant is equally likely to end up on any one of these four, since the diagram is symmetric to a $90^\circ$ rotation. The probability that the ant ends on $B$ after five minutes is therefore $\boxed{\frac{1}{4}}$. [asy]
draw((-2,0)--(2,0));
draw((0,-2)--(0,2));
draw((1,1)--(1,-1)--(-1,-1)--(-1,1)--cycle);
dot((0,0),red); dot((1,0),blue); dot((2,0),red); dot((-1,0),blue); dot((-2,0),red); dot((0,1),blue); dot((0,2),red); dot((0,-1),blue); dot((0,-2),red); dot((1,1),red); dot((1,-1),red); dot((-1,-1),red); dot((-1,1),red);
label("$A$",(0,0),SW);
label("$B$",(0,1),NE);
[/asy]